Une dernière fois
by A-Harlem
Summary: "La douche coule, l'eau est tiède sur ma peau. La pendule de ma chambre sonne minuit. Le 06 Octobre… 26 ans. J'ai un léger sourire pour moi-même, alors que je me souhaite mentalement un joyeux anniversaire. Et comme chaque année, le même souvenir revient. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau et je laisse l'eau me ramener onze ans en arrière." /!\ Yaoi, rape scene /!\ Law, Mingo.


**_Ohayo mina' !_**

**_Défi avec un ami qui m'a demandé si j'étais cap d'écrire « un truc sur Law et Mingo, et Law qui découvre son pouvoir » puisque le Joker fait partie des personnages que j'aime le plus dans One Piece (vous pouvez m'insulter pour ça, pas d'problème, j'l'assume parfaitement).  
_**

**_… oui, j'suis cap x)_**

**_Pour l'effet du fruit du démon, j'ai laissé mon imagination s'inspirer de Carrie, de Stephen King. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, lisez-le. Ça fout les chocottes. Et la manifestation première de son pouvoir sort de mon imagination, vous allez peut-être trouver ça bizarre… bref. Et cet OS est UN PEU space. Un peu. *toussote* Law est... IC, en partie, et OOC, car personne hormis Oda ne peut faire un Law totalement fidèle à celui de OP.  
_**

**_Ah, et, hors-sujet… j'espère que la philo s'est bien passée pour mes lectrices bachelières ;) courage pour cette semaine ! relâchez pas l'effort !_**

**_Je vous laisse juges et maîtres, comme toujours._**

**_Enjoy it !_**

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

_"L'eau._

_Notre corps en est composé à 65%, environ. Je me souviens avoir été très étonné d'apprendre ça, quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Je pensais que si je me coupais, de l'eau sortirait de ma peau. Et j'avais été fasciné par ce liquide rouge, visqueux et brillant, qui avait coulé de l'entaille que je m'étais faite dans le bras._

_Je ferme les yeux et je me masse la nuque, pensif. J'ai laissé le commandement à Bepo pour quelques minutes… j'avais besoin de temps pour moi. La douche coule, l'eau est tiède sur ma peau. J'aime cette sensation, et même si l'eau douce reste moins influente que l'eau de mer, l'impression de me vider de mes forces reste agréable ; une détente forcée, en quelque chose. Nos muscles se relâchent, notre corps se laisse aller et on lâche prise. Le clapotis de l'eau sur le carrelage est apaisant, dans le silence du sous-marin plongé dans le noir – nous sommes loin sous le niveau de la mer, dans les profondeurs glacées de Grand Line. Shashi et Penguin veulent encore savoir où l'on va précisément, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'essayer à la navigation._

_Pas aujourd'hui._

_Mes paupières s'entrouvrent quand la pendule de ma chambre sonne minuit._  
_Le 06 Octobre… 26 ans. J'ai un léger sourire pour moi-même, alors que je me souhaite mentalement un joyeux anniversaire. Et comme chaque année, le même souvenir revient._

_Je ferme les yeux à nouveau et je laisse l'eau me ramener onze ans en arrière."_

**. . . . .**

Je suis tiré de ma lecture quand des coups résonnent à la porte de ma chambre. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un se donne encore la peine de frapper… ? elle est verrouillée de l'extérieur, et les barreaux à ma fenêtre se chargent de me couper tout échappatoire.

Une clé tourne dans la serrure et la poignée s'abaisse ; le battant grince et la lumière du couloir dessine une silhouette immense dans l'encadrement.

- Law ? Doffy veut te voir.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule qui rythme la plupart de mes journées. Déjà… ? il me réclame de plus en plus tôt. Les catins du royaume ne lui suffisent plus… ?

Pour ce que ça change…

Je me lève et je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet, en espérant le revoir à mon retour – si je désobéis d'une quelconque manière, Vergo sera chargé de s'en débarrasser pour me punir. Et j'ai vraiment envie de voir la fin du bouquin, alors je vais devoir faire des efforts.  
Pieds nus, je traverse ma chambre et je rejoins Vergo sans lui accorder le moindre regard – il m'énerve de plus en plus, même si j'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître. J'attends mon heure. Un jour, je n'aurais plus à le supporter, j'en suis sûr.

Je le suis à travers les couloirs du manoir. Quelques années auparavant, arrivé dans la grande salle, j'étais à deux doigts de la syncope, en sachant ce qui allait arriver. Et, de retour dans ma chambre, j'explosais de rage contre eux, mais aussi contre moi-même. J'étais trop faible, et ma force physique inexistante ne m'était d'aucune utilité. Et j'avais décidé que la seule chose à faire était de mettre à profit mon unique avantage – j'étais loin d'être un idiot. Doflamingo le savait et c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait faire de moi son « petit frère » dans son équipage.

Son petit frère… vaste fumisterie. J'étais tout sauf ça.

Je ne me rappelle pas de ma famille, et je n'ai jamais connu quoique ce soit qui s'en rapproche, mais je suis certain que les frères ne font pas _ça _entre eux.  
Vergo ne dit rien, il se contente de m'emmener dans le bureau de Doflamingo. Il suit les ordres, et je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre le moindre plaisir au traitement qu'on m'inflige… mais il n'a jamais rien fait non plus pour m'arracher à ça. Il obéit au Joker, alors il ne trouve aucune grâce à mes yeux.

Nos pas nous amènent devant les portes de chêne verni, qui laissent passer la musique classique que Doflamingo aime écouter. Je reconnais _Asturias_ d'Isaac Albéniz… tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il aime écouter… et que j'ai appris à apprécier. La musique m'évade, comme la lecture. Elle me permet de ne pas penser.

Les portes s'ouvrent et Vergo me pousse en avant quand il voit que je n'avance pas ; j'ai encore du mal à me jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme toujours.

Doflamingo lit le journal, assis dans son large fauteuil ; c'est le gramophone qui laisse échapper la musique. J'entre et les portes se referment, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce richement décorée. Le Joker aime le faste et l'opulence. Tous les meubles sont en bois précieux, et le sol est en marbre. Tellement brillant que j'y vois mon reflet. Il relève la tête et je me demande quelle est la couleur de ses yeux. Je ne les ai jamais vus, et c'est une curiosité malsaine qui me tiraille à chaque fois. J'aimerais savoir s'il y a quelque chose au fond de son regard, quelque chose qui vaille la peine de le considérer comme un être humain et non pas comme un monstre.

Il me fait signe d'approcher et j'hésite. Aussitôt, mon corps ne me répond plus, et mes pieds nus glissent sur le marbre dans sa direction.

- … Law, Law, Law… soupire-t-il.

- Je suis fatigué.

J'essaye de trouver une excuse, pour lui faire croire que je veux bien faire ; s'il pense que je lui appartiens corps et âme… alors il se laissera berner plus facilement. C'est ma seule porte de sortie… jouer la mijaurée.  
Un jour, je me vengerai de toutes ces humiliations. J'en fais le serment.  
Il m'attire face à lui, entre ses genoux, et semble me dévisager. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, et ça me dérange.

- … dommage. J'avais un cadeau pour toi.

- Un cadeau ?

- Mm-mmnh. C'est ton anniversaire, tu as quinze ans aujourd'hui.

On est déjà le six octobre ? je n'ai pas vu le temps passer depuis ce jour de janvier où Vergo m'a presque laissé pour mort, ce soir où j'ai eu l'idée stupide de sortir en douce pour prendre l'air. Doflamingo s'était arrangé pour me faire passer le goût de l'escapade nocturne, et j'avais très bien reçu le message. Les cicatrices qui me jalonnent me rappellent le prix à payer à chaque fois que je croise mon regard dans un reflet.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ?

- Uniquement si tu penses que je le mérite.

Doflamingo sourit et passe lentement sa langue sur ses dents, avant de prendre mon menton dans sa main et de me scruter avec attention. Je me demande aussi ce qu'il cherche, dans mon regard. Une preuve de ma loyauté sans faille ? de mon obéissance sans limite ? je n'en sais rien… et c'est plutôt le cadet de mes soucis. Du moment que rien ne transperce, je me moque pas mal de ses interrogations, en fin de compte. Il se penche et son souffle caresse mon oreille, alors que mon bonnet quitte ma tête et tombe par terre.

- … on verra ça un peu plus tard. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Je ferme les yeux et je sens les liens invisibles se desserrer sur mes poignets et chevilles. Je recule de quelques pas, en prenant garde à rester à sa portée, et je lui tourne le dos, avant de défaire les boutons de ma chemise, un par un.

L'arpège de la guitare me berce, et je laisse la chemise glisser lentement le long de mes bras, avant de la faire tomber au sol. Le souffle de Doflamingo ne trahit rien de ses ressentis, mais je sais exactement ce qu'il attend de moi. Depuis toutes ces années… je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, en fait, mais je connais ses forces, ses faiblesses, ses préférences… me voir me déshabiller lentement fait partie de ce qu'il apprécie, au même titre qu'un bon vin ou que la tête d'un ennemi sur un plateau d'argent.

Je défais le cordon de mon pantalon en fixant les lambris du mur. Le rythme de la guitare s'accélère et le tissu en toile glisse le long de mes jambes quand je le relâche.

Je sors mes pieds de l'étole et je le pousse lentement sur le côté, avant de tirer mon sous-vêtement vers le bas ; il tombe à mes chevilles et subit le même sort que ses comparses, avant que je ne me redresse. Je croise mes mains sur mon sexe et j'attends, la tête baissée. Doflamingo ne dit rien, et je ne sens pas un seul mouvement derrière moi… c'est perturbant. Je préfèrerais encore qu'il dise quelque chose.  
Ah, ça y est. Le cuir du fauteuil grince légèrement quand il bouge enfin. Doflamingo est un géant et se mouvoir en toute discrétion, ça ne doit vraiment pas être évident.

… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce genre de pensées futiles ?

Je sens une main me caresser la nuque, sous mes cheveux noirs. Je déteste qu'on touche à mes cheveux, tout le monde l'a bien compris, mais personne ne sait pourquoi. Doflamingo le sait, lui, et ça l'amuse. Tch.  
Ses doigts tièdes caressent mon cou et longent mes clavicules, frôlent mes épaules et descendent le long de mes bras ; ses mains viennent chercher les miennes et m'obligent à garder mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps.

J'ai horreur de ça… malgré tout ce temps passé à être nu devant lui, j'ai une certaine pudeur.

Quand je serai parti de cet endroit de malheur, personne ne me fera quitter le jean et le _sweat_ que je porterai. Plutôt crever que de retirer encore mes vêtements, printemps, été, automne ou hiver.  
Toujours, les doigts frôlent ma peau. Ils remontent à ma nuque, pour mieux descendre et suivre le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale, longeant le sillon de mes fesses, avant de refaire le chemin en sens inverse pour caresser mes omoplates.

Je déglutis difficilement et ses mains touchent mes flancs, descendent à mes hanches, et le bout de ses doigts caresse mon bas-ventre, à l'aveuglette – enfin, presque à l'aveuglette. La nuit rend les fenêtres aussi lisses que des miroirs, et mon reflet doit l'attirer. Je préfère ne pas le voir saliver et je garde obstinément mes yeux sur les lambris.  
La guitare et les violons, encore… ses mains suivent le dessin de mon aine, jusqu'à la naissance de mes cuisses, avant de se retirer et d'empaumer l'objet de sa convoitise.

Mes fesses, bien sûr.

Je retiens ma respiration alors que ses ongles griffent légèrement ma peau, pendant que ses doigts caressent, pétrissent et retracent les courbes à sa portée. Finalement, ses mains errent sur mes jambes, se glissent entre mes cuisses, suivent les lignes des cicatrices qui les marquent. Je sais pourquoi Doflamingo laisse les traces de son passage ; il me l'a chuchoté, pendant que ses liens invisibles s'assuraient de laisser leur empreinte sur ma peau. Il veut être sûr que je lui appartiens. Avec ces marques, personne ne voudra plus jamais de moi. Une femme aura peur en me déshabillant, et un homme me fuira après m'avoir ouvert les jambes.

C'est secondaire ; le sexe ne m'intéresse pas, j'assouvirai mes besoins autrement.  
Ses mains me retournent et son visage fait face au mien ; je le fixe sans broncher, alors qu'il me plaque face contre le sofa près de la bibliothèque. J'essaye de faire abstraction de l'obscénité de ma position, que Doflamingo m'impose à chaque fois ; il a une pleine vue sur mon corps et mon entrejambe. Foutu pervers.

Les ficelles invisibles qu'il manipule nouent mes bras dans mon dos et je ne peux plus rien faire. Il caresse ma joue et passe son pouce sous mes yeux, et récupère une perle salée qu'il porte à mes lèvres. Je goûte mes larmes, et d'autres coulent sur mes joues.

- Law… pourquoi tu pleures… ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Arrête de pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir triste. Tu es heureux, ici, avec moi, non… ?

Non. Non, non, non, non… je te hais. Je te déteste. Tu me dégoûtes… chaque chose que tu fais m'écœure, je n'ai jamais autant souhaité la mort de quelqu'un. J'ai envie d'effacer le sourire horrible qui étire tes lèvres, j'ai envie de te faire ravaler ton arrogance et ton assurance, j'ai envie de -…

- Oui, je suis heureux.

- Alors ne pleure plus. Tu ne veux pas me faire de la peine, n'est-ce pas… ?

Oh non, je ne lui ferai pas cette satisfaction. Aussitôt, le flot de mes larmes se tarit. Doflamingo sourit et ses mains reprennent ses caresses sur ma peau.  
Répugnant.

J'enfouis mon visage dans l'assise du sofa et ses mains retrouvent le chemin de mes fesses ; j'essaye de penser à autre chose, alors que j'entends son pantalon tomber sur ses jambes. Je ne peux même pas dire que ça me fait mal, ça serait mentir – j'ai l'habitude, maintenant. Et je mentirais aussi si je disais que Doflamingo me prend sans égard. Le seul sang qui coule, c'est celui qui vient des entailles que ses fils laissent sur moi.

Il est persuadé que ça me plaît. En même temps… je ne lui donne aucune raison de croire le contraire. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse voir venir quoique ce soit.

Je veux qu'il se réveille et qu'il prenne ma trahison comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.  
Je veux savoir qu'il hurle de rage en se rendant compte que ma chambre est vide.  
Je veux…

Je veux tant de choses. Mais surtout… partir d'ici.

Doflamingo enfouit sa main dans mes mèches et me tire la tête en arrière – je ne supporte pas quand il fait ça… quand ses doigts touchent mes cheveux. Voilà pourquoi je hais ça, que quelqu'un y glisse ses mains. Maintenant, dès qu'on les effleure, même pour me faire un compliment… ça me révulse.  
Il me pénètre et je serre les dents.

Tout le monde me prend pour un petit ingrat. Personne ne sait ce qui se passe derrière les portes du palais, et les rares concernés préfèrent jouer les autruches. C'est plus facile, plus simple, plus lâche, plus abject encore.

Je voudrais que ça s'arrête. Je voudrais prendre une de ces foutues barques qui mouillent dans le port et m'en aller, m'en aller loin. Me jeter à l'eau et nager, nager, nager encore et encore.  
L'eau… le va-et-vient du Joker fait onduler mon corps comme une vague. Je me laisse aller, parce que résister pourrait lui déplaire, et parce qu'ajouter une douleur supplémentaire à celle qui ravage déjà mon âme serait vraiment stupide.

Je ne voulais pas du tout, au début. Je me débattais ou je m'évanouissais, mais le résultat était le même, au final ; je me retrouvais les mains liées et les jambes ouvertes.  
Je tremble quand il touche quelque chose, tout au fond de moi. Je ferme les yeux et j'étouffe le gémissement incontrôlé qui sort de ma bouche bien malgré moi. Ça ne rate pas : Doflamingo se penche sur moi et sa prise se raffermit sur mes hanches.

- C'est bon, n'est-ce pas… ?

Non. C'est immonde, j'ai la nausée, mon corps me trahit et je me sens souillé.

Je me jure que c'est la dernière fois. La dernière fois que ses mains me touchent, la dernière fois qu'il m'oblige à aimer ça, la dernière fois que j'entends sa voix dans mon oreille.

Je préfère encore mourir que de subir ça une fois de plus.

Ce soir… c'est ce soir que je dois agir et partir. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
Car de toute manière, ça ne durera pas éternellement ; Doflamingo me tuera quand il se lassera de moi, comme un enfant délaisse son jouet trop longtemps utilisé. Et je ne veux pas finir comme ça.

Je veux mourir en étant pirate, en étant libre,  
pas sous les coups d'un homme qui se sera lassé de ce que mon corps a à lui offrir.

Sa peau claque contre la mienne et je sais qu'il est proche de la délivrance – enfin. Je vais avoir besoin de rentrer à ma chambre pour échafauder mon plan ; j'ai du mal à réfléchir quand je suis déconcentré de la sorte. Mon corps est en sueur, même si je ne cherche pas à lutter ; j'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud… les mains du Joker saisissent mes hanches et je serre les poings, alors que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

Sa main se glisse entre mes cuisses et j'ai envie de pleurer ; il ne voit pas mon visage et je décide, juste encore une fois, de laisser mes larmes couler. Elles roulent sur mes joues et tombent sur le velours du sofa matelassé – si Doflamingo les voit, je suis bon pour une raclée mémorable. Le souvenir de mon propre corps brisé sous les coups de Vergo est resté gravé en moi à jamais ; chaque fibre de mon corps se rappelle toute l'horreur et la souffrance de ce moment, et de mon sang sur le carrelage.

Et la musique qui tournait, et qui tourne encore à présent, sans parvenir à couvrir le long grognement étouffé du Joker qui atteint l'orgasme.

Il me relâche et je laisse mes jambes glisser sur le sofa, mon bassin reposant à nouveau sur le velours ; la position allège les tiraillements de mes reins, mais j'aurai besoin de deux ou trois heures de sommeil pour me remettre suffisamment d'aplomb et m'évader. Je sèche mes larmes sur l'accoudoir et je tourne la tête quand il lèche mon épaule.  
Répugnant, encore.

- Law… ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il m'a dit… je n'ai pas crié, pas ameuté le manoir, je suis resté silencieux et j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a ordonné sans protester.

- … tu n'es pas venu.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus cette réaction.  
Même seul, sous l'eau de ma douche, avec le verrou sur la porte. Même quand je sais que personne ne viendra, même quand je sais parfaitement quoi faire… la sensation de plaisir physique a disparu.  
Ne reste que ma satisfaction intellectuelle, que j'assouvis de toutes les manières possibles.

- Je suis fatigué, Doffy.

Il me caresse gentiment la tête pour me dire qu'il ne m'en veut pas, et mes bras retombent de chaque côté de mon corps, libérés de son pouvoir ; ils sont profondément marqués par l'étreinte invisible de ses liens. Je me redresse lentement, le regard le plus inexpressif possible. Doflamingo me scrute et je prends soin de garder les yeux baissés, même si son regard me brûle la peau comme un acide.  
Il soulève mon menton et son pouce suit la ligne d'une larme séchée a laissé sur ma joue ; je m'oblige à garder ma neutralité, mais je prie pour ne pas avoir les joues ou les yeux rouges.

- … quinze ans, ce n'est pas rien, n'est-ce pas… ?

- En effet.

- Tu aimerais ce cadeau, Law ?

C'est une question piège, je le sais ; si je montre un quelconque intérêt pour cette chose, je risque de le regretter et de devoir m'abaisser à encore plus d'humiliations pour l'avoir, ou mon désintérêt passera pour de l'insolence, et je le paierai tout aussi cher.  
J'hésite, et le sourire sur son visage m'indique que je l'amuse.  
Réaction positive, qui augmente mes chances de survie.

- Tu as été vraiment sage, ces derniers mois. Alors j'ai pensé à un cadeau… un peu spécial.

Il se lève et je le suis du regard, toujours recroquevillé sur le sofa, nu et frissonnant. J'ai vraiment envie de récupérer mes fringues, mais je ne peux me rhabiller que s'il me l'y autorise.  
Il ouvre son secrétaire et en sort une boîte, ciselée et joliment ouvragée. Quelque chose de soigné… un emballage riche pour un cadeau plus cher encore, j'en suis sûr. Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Il revient vers moi et s'assoit près de moi, me caresse les cheveux et me tend la boîte avec un sourire. La porte s'ouvre et se referme, et je sens la présence de Vergo dans mon dos. Doflamingo me caresse la joue, retrace mes lèvres du bout des doigts et déverrouille les loquets de la boîte, dont le couvercle s'ouvre sous l'action des ressorts dans un claquement sec.  
Aussitôt, je recule précipitamment ; Vergo m'agrippe les bras et les tire en arrière, alors que j'essaye de m'extraire de son étreinte.

- Non… !

Je supplie et Doflamingo soupire tout en sortant un canif de sa poche, prenant le fruit rangé dans le coffret. Sa forme et sa couleur sont étranges, quelque chose de bigarré, gravé de symboles et de circonvolutions sans fin.  
Un Fruit du Démon.

Je pense à mon idée d'évasion par la mer, et je songe que j'ai toutes les chances de mourir noyé si j'avale cette chose.  
Non. Non, non, non, je ne veux pas devenir un monstre comme Doflamingo… !

Il découpe un quartier dans le fruit couleur de ciel d'été et saisit mon menton.

- Ouvre la bouche, Trafalgar.

- Mmnf… !

Je garde les lèvres obstinément fermées et je secoue la tête ; mes larmes coulent de plus belle et Vergo me frappe les reins d'un coup de poing bien placé. La douleur m'arrache un cri et Doflamingo pousse le fruit entre mes lèvres, avant de plaquer sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire avaler. Mes sanglots s'étouffent contre sa paume, alors que le jus du fruit ruissèle sur mon menton, entre ses doigts.

- AVALE ! s'écrie Doflamingo en perdant patience.

Ses longs doigts m'écrasent les joues et, suffocant, j'avale la première bouchée fatale qui descend le long de ma gorge.

Vergo me relâche et je m'effondre en sanglotant dans le canapé, mes mains refermées sur ma gorge – comme si j'allais empêcher cette horreur de descendre… quel idiot. Et dire que je n'ai rien vu venir… mes larmes redoublent d'intensité et mes sanglots résonnent dans le salon immense. Doflamingo caresse mes cheveux et ma nuque, alors que mes yeux fixent le fruit à demi entamé.  
Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir… ? quel genre d'horreur est-ce que je vais être capable de commettre… ? je m'étais toujours juré de partir avant de basculer du mauvais côté. Avant de devenir le même pervers vicieux que le Joker. Et maintenant… je suis comme lui. Il a gagné.

Ses doigts relèvent mon menton et il me scrute avec attention, les sourcils froncés.

- … alors ?

- Alors quoi ? sangloté-je. T'as eu c'que tu voulais, non ?!

La gifle tombe et les doigts de Vergo se referment sur mes cheveux, avant qu'il ne me tire violemment en arrière pour me donner la correction que je mérite.  
… cette nuit-là sera aussi longue que les autres. Rien n'a changé, en fin de compte.

. . . . .

_"Les yeux clos, je lève le nez vers le pommeau de la douche, et je laisse l'eau emporter l'unique larme qui s'est échappée sur ma joue ; je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les repousser vers l'arrière et chasser la mousse qui s'y trouve encore._

_Des coups résonnent à la porte, et je l'entends s'entrouvrir._

_- … _senchou-san_… ?_

_- Deux minutes, Shashi. J'arrive._

_Le battant se referme en grinçant, et la porte qui claque me ramène encore dans cette chambre du manoir des Don Quixotte."_

. . . . .

Je regarde mes mains, stupéfait.

… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

J'ai entendu cette vibration dans l'air, cette saturation dans mes oreilles, signe que quelque chose se modifiait autour de moi. Cette lueur, brève et luminescente, et ce courant d'air qui a agité les pages de mon livre…

Je repousse la couverture et je vacille en alignant mes pas sur la moquette ; les coups de Vergo sont bien placés et très efficaces. J'ai mal dans les reins, en plus de ça… Doflamingo ne m'a pas ménagé, on dirait. En grimaçant, je contemple tout autour de moi. Les fenêtres sont fermées, les lumières éteintes… juste l'éclat de la lune.

Tout le monde dort, dans le manoir. Il est tard, et même le Joker doit être parti au pays des rêves. J'espère pour lui qu'il brûle en Enfer dans ses songes.

Je tends les mains et j'essaye de me concentrer – sur quoi, pour quoi, je n'en sais strictement rien. Mais la sensation vient de moi, c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, ni même si j'attends quelque chose, en réalité ; je suis là, et je ferme les yeux. Je visualise ma chambre, le lit à baldaquin, les bibliothèques et le bureau où j'étudie. Mes plumes, mes parchemins et mon écriture un peu brouillonne, et les taches d'encres qui parsèment les feuilles – je suis gaucher et j'ai toujours fiat des taches un peu partout sur mes copies.

J'adore les taches. Irrégulières, de toutes les formes possibles, elles me fascinent. Mais celles que je préfère, ce sont les taches rondes. Parfaitement sphériques, en cercle parfait…

Toujours cette saturation, comme si un voile faisait obstacle au son. Comme si j'étais dans une bulle. Comme si…  
Je rouvre les yeux et je m'efforce de ne pas frémir.

La lueur qui me baigne m'apaise. Couleur de ciel d'été, comme le fruit que j'ai avalé tout à l'heure. Couleur océan. Alors pour moi qui ne pourrais plus jamais me baigner… je contemple la sphère qui m'englobe. Elle est presque réconfortante, je m'y sens bien. Comme une extension de moi-même.

Je tends les mains et je la touche, pour en tester les limites – je ne sens rien, ni texture, ni température. C'est totalement immatériel.  
Quel fruit le Joker m'a-t-il fait manger… ? je suis sûr qu'il l'ignore lui-même.

À quoi est-ce que ça va me servir… ?  
Je dois lui donner un nom. À cette sphère.

J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver tant que je suis à l'intérieur. C'est une étrange et réconfortante impression de sécurité. Comme ma chambre, ici. Il ne m'y est jamais arrivé quoique ce soit. C'est mon refuge, où j'ai toujours voulu être, avec mes livres et ma soif de connaissance. C'est là que je dissèque les grenouilles et que j'étudie l'anatomie des rats que je capture pour tromper mon ennui. Vergo appelle ça ma salle d'opération.

La sphère disparaît et je lève une main, en me concentrant le plus possible.

- … _Room_, murmuré-je.

Elle réapparaît aussitôt, plus étroite, moins visible ; je la pousse la plus loin possible et je la laisse englober mon bureau et mes bibliothèques. Elle occupe quasiment tout l'espace de la chambre, à présent.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de ça… ?  
Si c'est ma salle d'opération, je peux y faire ce que je veux, non… ? me servir de tout selon mon bon vouloir… puisque c'est moi qui en suis le maître.

Je lorgne le livre posé sur le coin du meuble, et je me demande si je peux le faire léviter – je ne sais pas d'où me sort cette idée, elle m'est venue… naturellement. Comme si c'était autre chose qui me guidait ; une sorte d'instinct, que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.  
… est-ce que c'est l'_Akuma no Mi _qui me parle ? qui me guide, qui me donne le chemin à suivre… ?  
Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire pour le faire venir à moi ? le soulever du meuble d'abord me parait être une bonne idée, et je l'invite à s'élever d'un geste de l'index ; le meuble vole sur un bon mètre et retombe dans un fracas sonore. Je sursaute et la sphère s'éteint, alors que des pas résonnent dans le couloir.

... zut. Merde. Fait chier.

Prétendre que je n'ai rien fait ne va m'apporter que des ennuis. J'avise la table basse et j'ai tout juste le temps de me jeter devant que la porte s'ouvre sur Vergo. Je me frotte le genou en chouinant et ses sourcils se froncent.

- … Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Law ?

- J'me suis cogné… pardon… aïe… !

Je grimace en me massant la jambe et Vergo soupire, excédé d'avoir été réveillé pour ça, avant de tourner les talons et de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Je me relève aussitôt et, dans un murmure, ma sphère revient. Le bureau s'illumine d'un pâle halo bleu et, cette fois, je dose mon geste avec une précision que je veux chirurgicale. Le livre s'élève, vacillant, et quelque chose se brise en moi. Une digue trop longtemps retenue.

… je suis heureux.

Quelque chose me donne le sourire, je le sens sur mon visage ; pas le genre de sourire qu'on aurait l'habitude voir sur le visage des adolescents de mon âge… non, le genre de sourire que fait celui qui sait que son heure a sonnée.  
Je recommence le même geste pour mon encrier, mes plumes, les parchemins et mes croquis ; les livres de la bibliothèque frémissent et se délogent de leurs emplacements avant de flotter dans l'air.

Je comprends qu'ils ne redescendront pas tant que je ne leur en aurais pas donné l'ordre, et la sensation de pleine puissance qui se distille dans mes veines fait décoller mon cœur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai le contrôle sur quelque chose. C'est moi qui choisis, qui décide, qui manipule et qui dirige.

… je me demande ce que ça ferait de mettre un peu de bazar dans cette pièce aussi ordonnée.

- _Shambles_, souffle ma voix dans la semi-obscurité.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre ; les livres de la bibliothèque volent à travers la pièce et atterrissent sur le lit, l'encre gicle sur les murs et les plumes se plantent dans les étagères des murs, alors que les parchemins s'envolent dans un froissement de papiers.

J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer ; la seconde option est moins bruyante et mes larmes s'échappent. Elles coulent le long de mes joues mais, même si ce sont des larmes de joie et de bonheur, je me jure que c'est la dernière fois que je laisse une larme percer la barrière de mes cils.  
Je dois m'endurcir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Si je peux permuter mes objets… est-ce que je peux faire la même chose pour moi ? me téléporter à à bout de la pièce ?  
Je tire la chaise de mon bureau, à distancer, sans faire de bruit, avant de la fixer du regard. J'ai à peine le temps de penser que je me retrouve assis sur ma chaise – un peu trop brusquement, je manque m'étaler la tête la première sur le sol, le tout dans un bruit épouvantable. Et pour le coup, avec l'état de ma chambre, je suis bon pour passer quelques nuits de plus dans la cave.

Silence radio dans le manoir… tant mieux. J'ai encore un peu de temps pour m'entraîner… quelques heures. Avant de partir définitivement d'ici. Ce Fruit est autant une malédiction qu'une bénédiction – le seul moyen à ma disposition pour m'évader. Partir d'ici, enfin.  
Qu'est-ce que je suis capable de faire d'autre, à distance ? je peux échanger ce qui est physique, me téléporter…

… ma salle d'opération…

Je fais tourner mon scalpel entre mes doigts, pensif, alors que le halo de la sphère sature toujours l'atmosphère. J'ai peu de temps pour explorer un maximum de mes capacités ; j'aurai le temps d'en trouver d'autres plus tard, mais mon don semble être purement défensif. J'aimerais qu'il soit… un peu plus que ça.  
Mais pour attaquer, je ne vais devoir compter que sur moi-même.

Machinalement, je fends l'air d'un coup de scalpel contre un ennemi invisible ; un sursaut me soulève littéralement de mon siège, pendant une fraction de seconde, quand une énorme encoche fendille le mur de part et d'autre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?!  
Je me lève et je cours presque jusqu'au lambris fendu, avant de passer mes doigts sur l'empreinte laissée dans le bois. … mon scalpel ? découper à distance ?

Je me tourne vers le bureau et je recommence, en m'imaginant trancher la reliure de mon vieux livre de médecine ; le papier se déchire dans un bruissement presque imperceptible, exactement de la manière dont je me l'étais imaginée.  
… et une coupe chirurgicale, avec ça…

C'est parfait. Un vrai chirurgien… exactement ce que Doflamingo voulait que je devienne.

Les heures passent. La nuit s'avance, le tic-tac de l'horloge rythme mes entraînements. J'ai peu de temps pour maîtriser mes capacités nouvellement acquises. Déjà, à l'est, le soleil se lève. Le ciel est moins noir, couleur marine, et les étoiles disparaissent au profit des rayons de l'aurore. Je dois me dépêcher pendant que je le peux encore.

J'enfile un jean, mon sweat à capuche, mes bottines et je charge quelques livres dans un sac à dos, avant de secouer la tête et de tout laisser.

Me débarrasser de tout m'obligera à ne plus y penser. Plus aussi souvent, en tout cas. Je sors sans un bruit de ma chambre et je le laisse glisser le long de la rambarde pour ne pas faire entendre mes pas dans l'escalier ; je marche sur la pointe des pieds sur le carrelage et j'arrive dans la cuisine – j'ai une faim de loup. Créer des _Room_ m'épuise considérablement, on dirait. Manger me fera du bien.

… des_ onigiri_, génial. Ce que je préfère.

Je les déballe et je croque dans la boulette de riz, que je mâchonne en regardant autour de moi pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à emporter – du pain, du pain et encore du pain. J'ai horreur de ça, c'est immonde. Riz, saké et soupe… c'est à ça que je suis habitué depuis des années, et je ne risque pas de changer mes habitudes maintenant. Ça fait beaucoup rire Doflamingo.  
… on va voir lequel de nous deux rira quand le soleil sera levé.

Je quitte la cuisine et je traverse le grand salon ; aussitôt, mes yeux accrochent le _nodachi_ suspendu au mur, au-dessus des canapés où Doflamingo reçoit ses invités. Je ne sais rien de lui, à part que je l'ai toujours trouvé magnifique. Il est immense, presque deux mètres, et il a l'air d'être terriblement lourd. Trop pour moi, mais…

- _… Room_. _Shambles. _

L'instant d'après, il atterrit dans mes bras et je vacille sous le poids qui pèse contre mon torse. Humpf. Porter ça sur la hanche, comme le fond les sabreurs… ? impossible. L'épaule suffira… bah, je trouverai bien un moyen de le transporter autrement. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Je vole quelque chose de plus au Joker, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et il fera assurément de plus gros dégâts que mon scalpel, j'en suis sûr, avec un peu d'entraînement.

Je passe par la porte principale, que je sais déserte à cette heure-ci, et j'avise l'allée gardée par les hommes à la solde de Doflamingo.  
Même en courant, je n'aurai jamais le temps d'atteindre le portail. Il est au moins à cent mètres de la porte – Joker aime le faste et le tape-à-l'œil, et une allée démesurée fait partie de ses goûts.

Si je ne me dépêche pas, Vergo va rappliquer pour sa ronde, et leur fureur sera telle qu'ils pourraient bien me briser tous les os du corps.  
Ma sphère n'ira pas jusqu'au portail, j'en suis certain. C'est encore trop tôt pour me servir de mes pouvoirs à ce point, et je n'ai pas envie de me tuer moi-même en faisant ça.

Alors… quoi ?

Créer plusieurs _Room, _les plus grandes possibles, et me téléporter à l'intérieur à chaque fois. Ça peut fonctionner, mais je ne dois pas me déconcentrer. Je me laisse cinq secondes avant que ces idiots ne remarquent quelque chose.

… un… deux…

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier derrière moi, et mon sang se glace et ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Tant pis… maintenant !

- _Room… !_

Ma sphère s'étend à travers la pelouse et je disparais du porche.

- DOFFY ! hurle Vergo dans mon dos. FOUTU MORVEUX !

Je cours entre les arbres sans lâcher les grilles du regard. Je projette ma sphère et je m'y téléporte plusieurs mètres plus loin. Des bruits de course, des armes qui grincent quand les balles se chargent dans les culasses.  
Je disparais à nouveau et j'entends Vergo pester encore plus fort, avant qu'une voix ne s'élève depuis les fenêtres.

- TRAFALGAR ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Doflamingo… plutôt mourir… ! je m'oblige à ne pas me retourner et je cours toujours plus vite, malgré le poids du _nodachi_, vers le portail ; la sueur me brûle comme un acide, et la peur me tord le ventre. Si je suis pris…  
Je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce que Doflamingo va m'infliger.

- RATTRAPEZ-LE OU ABATTEZ-LE ! vocifère Vergo.

Mort ou vif. Les cloches sonnent l'_hallali_, et c'est l'heure de la chasse. Je suis la proie et les chasseurs qui sont derrière moi sont bien plus nombreux, bien plus âgés et expérimentés que moi. J'entends les coups de feu au moment où je projette ma sphère, à nouveau.

- _Shambles !_

Les balles disparaissent et une pluie de terre s'abat sur moi. Tant pis pour la distinction, je dois sauver ma peau, sinon tout ce que j'ai enduré jusque-là n'aura servi à rien.  
Et de toute manière, si Doflamingo me prend… qu'est-ce qu'il pourra me faire de pire que ce qu'il me fait déjà ? il m'a tout pris. Mon honneur, ma fierté, mon corps…  
Je cours alors que les larmes brouillent ma vue. Et merde, j'avais juré de ne plus pleurer… ! je suis nul pour tenir mes promesses, on dirait.

- FUFUFU ! TU AURAS BEAU T'ENFUIR, LAW, JE SERAI TOUJOURS LÀ !

Mes larmes tombent enfin et roulent sur mes joues. J'esquive une nouvelle salve de tirs et le portail est à portée de main.

- TU AS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ FAIBLE ET TU LE RESTERAS ! TU MOURRAS COMME UN CHIEN EN REGRETTANT DE NE PAS ÊTRE RESTÉ ICI !

Son rire résonne jusqu'à moi et, enfin, je suis de l'autre côté du portail.  
Je suis épuisé, ma course, la peur, l'utilisation de mon pouvoir m'ont exténué, mais je dois continuer, au moins jusqu'à la mer.

Il y a des tas de bateaux qui partent, et si j'ai de la chance, je peux en attraper un avant d'être rattrapé. Alors je cours, encore et encore, en m'éloignant du cauchemar qu'a été ma vie. Je songe au Joker et à Vergo, à la probabilité énorme qu'ils ont de me retrouver si je parcours les mers sur un navire.  
Je dois trouver quelque chose de plus discret, furtif, pratique et indétectable.  
… un sous-marin ?

Cette idée me paraît extrême, mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit alors que je cours pour sauver ce qui me reste de vie. J'entends les mouettes, le vent souffle et je prends conscience que pour la première fois depuis au moins une décennie, je suis _dehors_. Libre, sans entrave. Le monde s'ouvre devant moi, un monde qui se limitait à un carré de baie vitrée et un parfum de fleurs par les fenêtres entrouvertes, l'été.

Le souffle court, je dévale la pente qui mène au port – j'ai pris tout mon temps pour étudier la géographie de l'île, et je pourrais presque m'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Doflamingo doit penser que je vais me perdre, puisque je ne suis jamais sorti du manoir, mais il se trompe lourdement si c'est le cas. J'aperçois des hommes qui ravitaillent un navire, visiblement prêt à larguer les amarres.

Mon ultime coup de chance, celui que j'attendais.

Un dernier effort…  
Je cours, toujours plus vite, même si mes muscles me font terriblement mal – je manque d'endurance… une manière aussi pour Doflamingo de garder le contrôle.

Mes bottes claquent sur le ponton et la dernière _Room_ que je peux produire me téléporte dans les cales humides et désertes. Je vacille vers les filets entassés derrière les caisses de rhum et je m'y laisse tomber, avant de fondre en larmes et de sombrer, enfin, dans le noir le plus total.

. . . . .

_Je coupe l'arrivée d'eau et je sors de la douche pour prendre ma serviette ; mon regard croise mon reflet dans le grand miroir, et je contemple mon corps nu. Les marques se sont estompées avec le temps, la plupart sont recouvertes par les tatouages que j'appose un peu plus à chaque fois sur mon corps._  
_Je m'y étais habitué… j'oublie, maintenant. Un peu._

_- … Law, murmure une voix dans le lit._

_Je tourne la tête et je jette un regard à Luffy, étendu dans les draps noirs, les yeux brouillés de sommeil ; un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres, bien malgré moi._  
_Mugiwara-ya…_

_… je repense à sa bouche et ses doigts qui parcourent mes cicatrices, chaque nuit qu'on passe ensemble. Une bonne raison d'oublier le passé, au moins l'espace de quelques heures. _  
_Je noue ma serviette sur mes hanches, traverse la chambre et m'assois au bord du lit ; il rapplique aussitôt et se couche près de moi, sa tête sur ma cuisse, le nez contre mon ventre. Je caresse ses cheveux et ses doigts touchent mes tatouages._

_- … rendors-toi, Mugiwara-ya._

_- ... joyeux anniversaire..._

_Comment est-ce que cet idiot sait que je fête mes 26 ans aujourd'hui… ? il a dû fouiller dans mes affaires en cherchant de la bouffe, j'en suis sûr._  
_Je souris et je me penche pour embrasser son front._

_- Merci. Dors, maintenant._

_Luffy sourit, ferme les yeux et redevient lui aussi, pendant quelques heures, encore, oublieux du monde et de l'océan qui nous entourent._  
_Et lui, personne ne me le volera._

_Surtout pas toi, Joker._

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
